Oliver's fun
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Oliver desided to have some fun with one of the Hunters when it is just the two of them. What Hunter is Oliver having fun with and will he or she have fun too, or will they not? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Nick and or Nick's Hunter Street in anyway. This story is requested by **PhotonBlade2000**

* * *

It was quiet in the Hunter house and. Anika found herself tied to her bed post wearing only her pink with hearts bra and panties in the dark. She struggled to free herself but it was useless. Someone in all black soon enters the room. The little light that was given revealed it was none other than Olver and he had a confident smirk on his face.

Olver went closer to the tied up Anika and proceed to silently tease her by mocking her and rubbing her left clothed nipple. Anika just moaned at the touch as he kept rubbing her nipple. Oliver soon lift her neck up and sucked all over the neck. Once he stopped he made sure he left some hickey to appear on her neck. Now lifting Anika up, Oliver unclasp her bra which unveil her B cup breast.

Olver just smiled as he gently and slowly fondle them before pinching the nipple causing Anika to moan in pain but yet it was pleasurable as well. He laid her down before stepping back. Oliver proceed to take off his clothes with only his boxer left on. Anika smiled seeing his fit body that she wishes she could just touch. Olver just smiled at her and went back to the bed.

That's when he proceed to losses the ropes. Once free Anika rubbed her wrists. Olver just watched for a bit then told her to step forward. Looking up like in a trance, Anika got off the bed and proceed to crawl toward Oliver and take off his black boxers which revealed his eight inch hard dick. Seeing his dick made Anika licked her lips.

She slowly put Oliver's dick into her mouth and silently stroking what she can't fit in her mouth with one hand while the other was fondling his balls. Olver just moaned as Anika just kept sucking away on the eight inch dick while her hands worked on Olver's shaft and balls.

Eventually, Anika have the whole thing in her mouth.

Anika wasnow bobbing faster as Oliver help her by pushing hard into her throat. At that point Oliver took over took over and started to face fuck her in which she took it like a pro. Soon Oliver was on edge and could no longer hold back and came hard into her mouth. Anika did her best swallow most of the massive load. However it was too much for her as she spit out the rest of his cum.

Anika stood up and the two where making out with Oliver tasting himself. Once the kiss broke Oliver lies Anika down onto the bed as he left a kissing trail on her half naked body. Olver sucked on each of Anika's breasts after he was done he kissed her belly before reaching her forbidden area all the while his fingers where already in her panties rubbing her pussy.

Olver was soon using his teeth, to yank off Anika's soaked panties and proceed to eat out Anika's pussy. Eventually, Oliver found Anika sweet spot and proceed to attack it. Anika quickly was moaning louder and pushed his head more into her pussy. Soon Anika to come hard as she squirted all over Oliver's face. In which Oliver kept eating her out.

While doing so Oliver proceeds to use his finger to scoop up some of Anika juices and have her taste it. Anika sucked onto Oliver's fingers before sliding them back into her pussy. Once Anika squirted a second time Oliver began to insert his eight inch dick into Anika tight pussy. As every inch slid into her Anika moaned. Once it all the way in, Oliver began to pound into her causing more moaning from Anika.

Oliver went faster and harder into Anika and this caused her to squirt once again. At one pont Oliver and Anika proceed to flip over as Anika is now bouncing up on Oliver in cow girl style fucking. Her B cups just bouncing away. At the time, Oliver reaches up to squeeze her breast. The two soon where making out as Oliver was fucking away.

Soon Anika was squirting yet again as Oliver shot his load into her tight pussy. Oliver soon pulled out off Anika pussy as they separate from one another. Olver was going to take a shower bur that changed when he was glancing back and see Anika ass. She just shook it at him. That's when he proceed to approach her.

Oliver was now rubbing his dick into Anika ass crack. Then he had Anika bent down as he slid his fuck into her ass. This made Anika moan once more as he kept fucking away in doggy style. Both kept moaning away as they went for round two. Olver contued to fuck away faster and faster into her ass causing more moning.

After a few more thrusts into Anika's ass he shot another load into her. Once he pulled out a smiling Oliver put Anika down on her bed. He soon joined her and the two snuggleed. Oliver for one could not believe Anika agreed to all of this when the house was empty. He wondered what will they do when the house gets empty again.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
